Give me Strength
by Fenrir Riku
Summary: Leon never considered himself a coward so why, when faced with a problem right in front of him did he freeze? He knew he messed up big time, and if that blond hadn't intervened things could have been a lot worse. Rated M for yaoi.


_AN: Ok, so, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Cloud, Leon, etc…. But I do own that jacket Leon is wearing near the end and I want it back! Uhm… Lets see, I'm supposed to be working on a Zelda fic right now but I promised my buddy I'd get it done and I worked all day on it so it got finished in less then 24 hours. As such, I don't think its very good but feel free to disagree with me ~_

_I only meant this to be a one shot but its open ended cause that's just how I write, and if enough people ask for it, I might write more for it. I think that's everything so thanks for reading._

_**~ This fanfic is officially dedicated to my buddy, some of you might know on here as FuzzyLion ~**_

Give me Strength

Flash. The sudden burst of sunlight shining through the window woke Leon in a most unfamiliar way. It made him feel like a vampire, cringing away from the morning light, hissing _'No! Not the sun!' _In fact… why the hell was his window even open in the first place? He never had it open….

Now that he was thinking about it, the memory slowly came back to him…

_He'd been walking home, going slow and savoring the time to think. Even if he hadn't been zoned out, paying attention to the clouds wasn't the sort of thing Leon did so the sudden downpour caught him off guard. By the time he made it home, he was thoroughly soaked, and miserable. A long hot shower fixed that but when he was done being cold, the heat of the shower started to feel like it was choking him with the cloying steam and making him overheat. _

_Of course, he couldn't just jump out of the shower, not with his hair still all soaped up. He quickly washed the shampoo from his hair, shut off the water and threw the bathroom door open in spite of his dripping wet nudity._

_While the initial breeze felt nice as the cooler air rushed in to kiss his bare flesh, as soon as everything was all equalized out, he realized it wasn't much better. Instead of choking on the steam from the shower, he was suffocating on the stagnant air of his room. Not that it wasn't clean because Leon kept his room spotless, but nothing was __**moving**__. Wearing nothing but his birthday suit, he certainly wasn't going outside not in a rainstorm… and so, desperate for some kind of air current, he'd opened his shades to get to the outer and storm windows. Finally they were up, letting the blessed breeze of fresh air blow in and since his window was situated right under the overhang of the roof, water blowing in was a non issue. _

_He at least had the presence of mind to dry himself off before collapsing into bed and pulling the covers up to his waist lest someone walk in on him sleeping, and that was how he passed out. His window, without someone to close it stayed in the "open" position , leaving the sun free to glare its fiery wrath in the opening._

"Nngh… Man. It's too early to be up. What time is it anyways?" Leon murmured groggily. Looking over at his clock failed to tell him much as it was flashing 12:00 , meaning that there'd been a power outage for a time. No wonder his alarm had failed to go and… and… if the sun was what woke him up, it must be afternoon sometime…

Shit! He was late for school! Sighing, Leon walked to his dresser to pull out clothes, though he only managed to get into a pair of light blue checkered boxers before collapsing back on the bed again. Remembering the night before, he wondered if he wasn't sick with something… Maybe it would be best to just stay home and rest.

In the end, that's what he decided to do. After all, by the time he got dressed, and fed and cleaned up and actually got to school, he'd maybe have his last three classes to go to? Not worth the effort. So, Leon shut his shades to keep the sun from blinding him and slipped back into bed.

It normally took a while for him to get to sleep and while he waited for it to happen, he wondered if he was sick or not. Sometimes it could be hard to tell the difference between an actual illness and just being under the weather.

Feeling is was better to be safe then sorry, Leon spent his day lounging around the house, watching tv and catching up on his reading… or trying to anyways, but no matter what he tried, he just couldn't get into it, and that made for an exceedingly boring day. He wanted to _do_ something but he didn't feel like _doing_ anything and the frustration had his running his hands through his hair, wondering what to do to kill time. Anything would do. It wasn't the same as the night before but the idea of just sitting around stagnating made him feel ill, so at the last minute Leon threw some clothes on and ran to school.

It was a fair distance to his school so he had to slow down and catch his breath a few times but finally he was there, approaching the large stone U shaped building. The school itself had no "main entrance" so he simply chose the closest and therefore most convenient one, which let him into the halls of the school near the auditorium and turned right to head up the stairs to chemistry class.

Sure he didn't have a pass, but Leon was usually a good student, didn't cause trouble and turned in his work, so when he trudged into Chemistry class fifteen minutes late, Professor Cid wisely just let it go. That wasn't to say that he'd be in much trouble even if he wasn't one of the Professor's favorites. Most the students agreed that their high school was one of the lower end schools in the city. The education was mediocre, the staff was apathetic and the students pretty much left alone if they weren't in the middle of class.

Though mentally he was still completely out of it, it at least made Leon feel better to know that he was doing something… arguably more constructive then laying around at home all day, but the consolation was a small one. He tried paying attention to the lesson, he really did… something about electricity… but he just couldn't _focus!_

Finally the bell overhead rang, signaling the end of class and Leon trudged out after everyone else. He let the tide of people carry him down the hall like a stick floating down stream till he broke off at his locker. Even in his haze, he didn't need to think to open it. The combination spun from his fingers, more muscle memory then anything else. Put away chemistry book, take out geometry… same old routine.

As he shut and re-locked his locker he also noticed that people were starting to pool together, flocking around something, which could mean either a fight or a mess for the janitors to get to… eventually.

Getting closer, Leon noted that it was actually the former. He even recognized the two involved. One, a long silver haired biker type, complete with the denim jack was pinning a shorter spiky haired brunet up against the wall by his shirt. The silver haired one… Sephiroth, if Leon remembered correctly had Sora a full foot off the ground.

Leon didn't know either of them very well but he'd seen them around enough to know their names at least. He also knew that Sora was the chatty type, probably ADHD since he was always bouncing around, and Sephiroth was not the sort of guy to mess with. He'd seen the guy driving down the street on a motorcycle a few times. A really nice motorcycle at that. Masamune was just about the most expensive kind you could buy.

"Nngh! Lemme go!" Sora choked, trying to squirm his way out of Sephiroth's grasp but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Oh? Now why would I do that? After all, I have this little… shall we say, vendetta against your kind. Faggot." Sephiroth was leaning into his trapped pray, whispering vehemence to the boy like a poisonous snake about to strike down its next meal.

Leon knew better then to try taking on someone like Sephiroth but… seeing him just throwing his weight around just because he could, and why? Leon heard the word "faggot." So Sora was gay? Probably with that Riku kid he was always hanging around with. Leon had noticed how the two were practically joined at the hip, he'd just never imagined his analogy to be accurate in such a literal way, but still that was no reason to beat up on the kid. Just as he was considering whether to intervene, and foolishly leaning more towards more towards doing it, Sephiroth turned and looked straight at him.

"You have a problem?" he asked in his quiet, menacing voice and staring right at Leon. The brunet blinked, unsure how to respond since he hadn't gotten that far in the planning stages in his head yet.

"I do. Drop him Sephiroth" came a different voice from the other end of the hall. They all turned to look at the newcomer. Leon recognized him too, a blond haired, blue eyed loner named Cloud. He'd seen him around but never actually heard Cloud speak before.

"Hmph. You come back for another beating? You know you can't win so what's the point in fighting? Just surrender yourself to darkness. Surrender yourself to me." Sephiroth murmured softly, seductively. Leon pictured in his head… If he were to ever a deal with the devil, that's the kind of voice he would have, sweet and disarming, teasing obedience out of the weak willed. Indeed, it was having that effect on Cloud, whose shoulders sagged, as though just the force of Sephiroth's presence was enough to crush him, but the blond didn't break. It took visible effort to steel himself but he shook his head, denying the devil.

"No. I'm not ready to give up just yet." Cloud replied, almost thoughtfully before hardening his gaze. Sephiroth froze for but an instant, let Sora slide to the ground and stalked off. Only a few seconds later a teacher appeared and glared at the three remaining boys.

"Go on, get to class!" she ordered and moved on, satisfied when the boys started moving. Leon did head to class, opposite from the way Cloud was headed. Sora just sat where he was for a moment before running off after Cloud, presumably to try and thank him.

Up on the third floor, Leon walked into Geometry class a few minutes late. It didn't seem like a big deal but for him to be late once was unusual, but his mind just refused to clear and again he couldn't focus on his lesson.

'_I'm a coward… I was right there, I could have stopped it, I could have done something. Why didn't I?'_

His thoughts plagued all the way through not only math but also English, his last class of the day. To make matters worse, in English the topic was, ironically, about heroes which only served to make Leon more depressed.

'_Damn it, what's wrong with me?'_

He felt he'd had his opportunity to be a hero dropped in his lap and he blew it. Sure Sephiroth was a huge scary badass guy but the way he just froze… All he'd have had to do was speak up, but he couldn't even manage that.

Finally, the last bell rang and students flooded out of the classroom, down the stairs and out the door to board the buses. Leon decided to stay behind for a few minutes and let the crowds thin. It was as predictable as spring flooding and it looked pretty much the same; a raging river of living bodies, sweeping away whatever they touched. Loud, noisy, mindlessly destructive, it made his comparison strikingly accurate.

Professor Merlin had of course asked if there was anything bothering him. Leon liked the old man but he didn't know what all was wrong himself, so when he said no, it wasn't a total lie.

Some others also stayed behind, whether for tutoring, detention, after school activities or just to wait out the crowd like Leon, so the halls weren't completely deserted by the time he left. As he got near the door, all the buses started leaving, but Leon didn't really feel like riding the bus today anyways. He'd walked to school, he could walk back. In fact, on a whim, he decided to down the hall towards the auditorium so he could exit the same way he'd entered.

As he rounded a corner to the door, he caught a glimpse of Cloud leaving way down at the other end of the hall. Maybe he could catch up and talk to the blond about what had happened earlier. He wanted… some kind of closure so he picked up the pace to see if could catch the boy.

He got about halfway down the hall when a group of three… four… five boys filed out of a side room and out the door after Cloud. Leon frowned. He was getting a bad feeling about that… but then again, just maybe whatever higher force it was that gave him his first chance to be a hero decided to be merciful and give him a second chance at it. This time, he wouldn't back down.

Outside, Cloud was strolling away from the school towards the woods nearby on his way home. He was about halfway through the soccer field in between when two people ran out in front of him. Glancing back, there were three behind as well. Surrounded.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Cloud asked slowly, sizing up his options.

"Our 'Mutual Friend' is worried about you. He said he knows how important your fight is so he sent us to help you 'warm up' with a little friendly competition." and as if on cue, they all cracked their knuckles at the same time.

Cloud was not impressed, "If that's the case, you should leave and come back with a few more guys because this simply isn't enough." Cloud muttered, irritated at being so interrupted on his walk home. True, being cocky probably wasn't a good idea but… that never stopped him before

The gang all jumped him at the same time so poor Cloud didn't stand much of a chance and it wasn't long before two of the guys were holding his arms while one punched and the other two sat back to cheer the leader on.

"Not so cocky now, are ya_ princess!"_ Cloud grunted as a fist slammed into his stomach, making his eyes water. He expected this abuse to go on for quite some so they were all surprised when a sudden streak shot through the middle of the group. It was Leon, tackling the leader to the ground and while he was still shocked, Leon curled his hand into a fist and punched, punched, punched again til the boy's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Need some help Cloud?" Leon asked, stoically refusing to grin despite how much he wanted to.

Cloud just shrugged, stomping with his right foot on the goon holding him then dropped enough to ram an elbow into his stomach. With that one down he smoothly spun, and punched the other then pushed him back to trip over Cloud's outstretched foot. He definitely knew what he was doing. Leon on the other hand was in the midst of getting double teamed and not handling himself very well, though he fought back valiantly against his assailants.

With Cloud free to run over and help, it wasn't long before gang had turned tail to run.

Cloud had some bruises to deal with but he'd be alright. Unsure of how bad Leon would be injured, Cloud was extra careful as he helped the brunet to his feet and sighed as he saw the boy's face. Leon was sporting the beginnings of a black eye and blood was dripping from his nose like a faucet. It had already made a wide trail of red down his face and was dripping off his chin.

"C'mon Leon… You're coming back to my place to get cleaned up."

Cloud didn't have a very loud voice but it was still commanding and full of power. Shrugging, Leon walked along behind him. It couldn't hurt after all and he did want to. Maybe they'd have a chance to talk and oddly, it was Cloud who spoke first.

"Leon…. Why did you come help me?" he asked quietly, wincing as he put his weight on an injured leg. Leon noticed and slipped around to the other side and up under Cloud's arm to help support his weight.

"I… I was there this morning, when Sephiroth was picking on Sora, and I wanted to help but my body wouldn't move. That was a failure on my part and I just wanted to make up for it.

Much as he hated having people know what he was really thinking, Cloud was the one who'd fixed Leon's screw up so he felt like he owed the blond the truth.

They walked on in silence for a while with Leon supporting Cloud the entire way to the small blue house at the very end of a dead end. It seemed like a nice enough subdivision, though they came out of the woods to the side behind rather then taking the streets.

They trudged up the porch and into the house and the first thing to greet them was a gasp.

"Cloud, what happened! And whose this?"

The speaker was a girl with long brown hair held back by a red ribbon and hanging in a braid down the back of her pink dress. Her bright green eyes narrowed in worry over the injured blond.

"I'll explain in a little bit Aerith. This is Leon and I'm sure he'd like to get cleaned up."

That was exactly right. The blood on his face had already dried and crusted and his nose ached horribly. Cloud showed him to the bathroom where his suspicions were confirmed. Leon looked in the mirror and thought that he was some kind of zombie back from the grave. Turning the faucet to warm water, he gently washed the blood from his face. It was slow going and it hurt but eventually he was more or less presentable, save for his black eye.

Once they were both cleaned up and sitting out on the couch, each with an ice pack for his own respective injuries, Cloud told the story. As he listened, Leon frowned. It wasn't that any details of the account were wrong, just that Cloud suddenly sounded… uncomfortable. Maybe it was just Leon imagining it. or Aeith not noticing it.

"Wow Leon, you sounded really brave" Aerith smiled, clapping at the end of the story. "And I want to thank you for taking care of my little brother. He really does need someone looking out for him, always trying to handle everything on his own."

"Aerith!" Cloud gasped, turning red. He couldn't believe his sister just said that, and to a complete stranger no less, but she just giggled and apologized in the tone of voice that said she wasn't sorry at all.

"Anyways, I'm going to get started on dinner, and you're welcome to stick around Leon."

With a small wave and another smile, Aerith skipped off to the kitchen, singing quietly under her breath. Cloud sighed and Leon frowned.

"Hey, is something wrong? You've been tense ever since we got here" Leon asked and the blond sighed again.

"No, I just… I've never had anyone over before. It's no wonder she's so giddy all of a sudden" Cloud answered with a glance at the kitchen. " And, it's a bit late but…. thanks…. for coming to help me back there."

It sounded forced, like thanking people was hard for the blond, and for Leon, that's what made up his mind to ask. "Actually… about that. I was wondering if you could do something for me…" Leon bit his lip as the other teen glanced up at him. He really didn't want to go on but if Cloud could swallow his pride then Leon could too.

"I was watching you. You know what you're doing, that's for sure. I was hoping you could teach me… give me strength."

"You already have it." was the blonds immediate reply. "To jump into a fight for someone you don't even know just because you feel it's the right thing to do takes a great deal of strength. If that's what you're asking for, you already have it. If you are asking me to teach you to fight… then we should get started. Come on."

Cloud stood and walked down the hall to a door that lead down into the basement.

Downstairs, which presumably was Cloud's room, Leon looked around in mild surprise. It was as clean and organized as his own room, albeit slightly more damp. A large empty section sat off to the side, blocked off by a partial wall with a rack of weights against the wall and a punching bag in the corner. Next to the bed, Cloud had a bookshelf full of books on various martial arts on one shelf with a collection of DVD's below presumably to go with DVD player on the TV stand across the room from his bed. He even had a full bathroom down here. Leon was definitely impressed.

Cloud however ignored all that , going instead to the side room and taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side, motioning for Leon to do the same. Admittedly, he felt a little uncomfortable about doing so but Cloud was also strictly business.

"We'll start simple. Whether its punches, kicks or throws, for any fighting style you need to know how to fall and land without hurting yourself…"

And that's how it started. The next day, Leon followed Cloud home again and they continued with Leon's lessons. When he wasn't instructing, Cloud was quiet most of the time, which suited Leon's stoic attitude just fine. In fact, it was nice to have some company for once without having to worry about what to talk about. Nothing was always a good option with Cloud, who felt pretty much the same way.

As such, they consequently started spending time together more, and Leon found himself over at Cloud's house for other things, like studying for tests or just to hang out. For some reason, being around someone that you didn't _have_ to talk to made it easier to have conversations. In fact, they saw each other pretty much every day, so, the one day they didn't was kind of strange. They'd just finished sparring when Leon suddenly looked at the time and frowned.

"Sorry Cloud, I got somewhere to go tonight. I have to get home and shower."

Cloud nodded silently, trying to act like it was no big deal. Really, he felt curious to see what Leon did on his own but, it wasn't any of his business. So, as he did before the concept of having a friend occurred to him, Cloud went out for a walk. It was nice to get out by himself again for once. He liked having cloud around but breathing room had its perks. As for Leon, he was thinking the exact same thing. That's why he decided to take the day for himself… Or the night at least. Back home he was in the shower getting ready, scrubbing as quickly as he could while still being thorough.

When he was out, he took time to pick out his clothes, something he normally did not do. He decided on tight black jeans, a shirt of … he liked to consider it mesh, but girls normally called it fishnet and a heavy black leather jacket. Once he was all dressed, his brown hair carefully spiked out he headed out…

Meanwhile, Cloud was also out walking around. He was wearing a tight black shirt that hugged his chest and black cargo pants. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to be dressed up, just that he liked wearing all black at night for some reason. That was when he saw Sephiroth go riding down the street, leaving a cloud of exhaust behind. Cloud was just coming out of an alleyway so he didn't think he'd been seen, so he poked his head around the corner. He expected his nemesis to keep right on going, but he slowed and turned into a night club. "What is he up to?" Cloud wondered to himself and curiosity got the best of him so, against his better judgment, he followed him.

There was a line and a bouncer with people waiting to get in. Apparently this was the kind of place that only people with the right looks could get into . Also, that waterfall of silver hair was nowhere to be seen, not that he could imagine the boy waiting in line for anything, so Cloud strolled right up to the front of the line and looked the bouncer in the eye.

"I'm with Sephiroth."

The bouncer nodded and unclipped the rope to let him through.

The bright lights of the club blinded him for a second, but he knew it would be unwise to stand out in such an unprotected area, so he slipped off to a dark corner to have a chance to look around hopefully unobserved, and what he saw shocked him. Strobe lights glittered everywhere, casting multicolor beams throughout the building, flickering in time to the beat of the pounding music and out on the middle of the dance floor, was not Sephroth, but Leon.

A faint cloud of fog gusted around the boys ankles. He wore tight black jeans riding low on his hips and open black jacket with a see-through shirt over his glistening wet lean muscled form as he stomped in time to the music, moving with the beat. Cloud felt his mouth go dry as he watched Leon's hips swaying and thrusting to the beat of the music. He was often with a shirtless Leon and he was attractive enough but _damn_ if this wasn't downright sexy. Already he felt himself growing hard as he watched the brunet dance. Leon was always hard, always cold and practical and stoic. He'd never even hinted at having a…. sensual side. Cloud wanted him.

From the other side of the room, through all the swaying bodies and flashing lights, Sephiroth was watching Cloud's reaction with a small smile. That look of desperate hunger was perfect… Now there were just a few moves left to make and only a few pieces left to put into place, but soon… yes very soon … "You will be mine."

By this time, Cloud had forgotten all about the reason he came into this club in the first place. For hours he just sat and watched, unable to tear his eyes away, but as midnight passed and people started to leave, Cloud decided he would have to leave or risk getting caught when he saw Leon leave the dance floor and sit down at the bar. He wasn't alone for three seconds before Sephiroth was there next to him, whispering something to the boy. Their backs were turned so Cloud could see either of their faces, but Leon would occasionally shake his head no. They continued on like that for several minutes and the curiosity was driving Cloud crazy but he couldn't very well waltz down and ask what they were talking about. Leon didn't know he was even here!

After another few moments of talking, Leon got to his feet and stalked out the bar. Presumably, it didn't go well for Sephiroth… So why was he smiling… and why were six… seven… eight of his goons following Leon out of the club…. Shit.

Of course he had to wait until Sephiroth was no longer watching the door before he raced out and looked around. The street was empty to both sides so he just picked a direction and started running… he thought it was towards Leon's house. Though, he didn't actually know where Leon lived so it was just a guess.

Fortunately his guess was correct for less then a block away, Leon was surrounded by all eight guys and getting beaten into the ground. That was all Cloud needed to see before rushing into battle. Ganging up on someone was by itself dishonorable but since it was Leon… that just put all doubt out of his mind. Cloud fought brutally and without mercy, aiming for throats, noses and stomachs to incapacitate as quickly as possible.

It was a short fight and he was pretty sure he'd broken a few bones but soon all assailants lay in a heap and various stages of consciousness, leaving Cloud free to check on Leon. The brunet was on the ground, his shirt shredded and his pants weren't in much better shape with cuts and scrapes all over the place. Sighing, Cloud picked him up and started walking home, which with Leon's dense muscular body wasn't easy. he eventually had to set Leon down and carry him piggyback instead. The walk back home was a quiet affair; Cloud just focused on getting there and keeping an eye open for any further ambushes and Leon was… sulking?

"What's wrong with you?" Cloud asked, adding an extra bounce to his step to jar the daydreaming Leon from his reverie.

"Huh? Oh…I was just thinking that you put in all this time to teach me to fight but I still can't defend myself."

Cloud snorted and pushed his front door open. All the lights were off and Aerith would be in bed. He didn't want to wake he so he snuck silently through the dark house and downstairs. It wasn't until they were safely in his room that Cloud answered, setting Leon down to sit on the countertop on the bathroom next to the sink as he rummaged through his cabinets for bandages and disinfectant spray.

"One against eight and you just started learning what, two weeks ago? Don't set such high standards for yourself Leon" he murmured, looking the boy's clothing over. His jacket was thick and managed to escape unharmed, but the fishnet shirt, not designed for durability was torn all the way through. Leon pulled both off and dropped them to the side, wincing every so often at the stinging disinfectant on his wounds.

"Sorry. That's how you know its working" Cloud murmured, as he reached around to wrap a long strand of cloth bandage around a wide belt of deep scrapes across Leon's chest. They weren't more then an irritation but they still bled and Cloud was the careful type. Leon just sighed, knowing that the blond would insist on treating all his wounds so he kicked his jeans off to let him have access to the scrapes and cuts across his legs.

Leon also knew that the other boy was curious about what had happened. He didn't really mind saying so he explained, "Sorry I ran off so suddenly today. I forgot it was Saturday. Once a month I take a Saturday off and go out to have the night to myself. Of course this had to happen and mess it up."

Cloud didn't look up as he replied. "I know. I saw you dancing."

Leon stiffened up. "You… did?"

"Yeah, I thought it was sexy." The brunet blinked, almost in shock. Not only was Cloud watching him dance, he'd also used the word "sexy" _and_ he did all this while still sounding completely casual? That had to be some kind of special skill.

"You thought it was… sexy?" Leon asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around the concept of Cloud thinking like that.

"Yes. Is that strange?" Cloud looked up, tilting his head to the side before returning to his work when he got his answer. The way Leon's boxers were moving, he could imagine what was going on underneath so no, apparently not all that strange.

He didn't know what he thought Cloud would say but "would you like some help with that" was not it.

"But… why?"

"Because we're friends. We're supposed to help each other out, right?" was the blonds simple reply. Leon stared. While somewhat bizarre, his line of reasoning from a strictly logical standpoint did make sense and Cloud was dead serious about his question. Cloud didn't often ask questions and when he did, Leon respected his friend enough to always stop and think about what he was going to say rather then just give a knee jerk reaction of an answer.

He knew by now that the blond was the overly serious type, so he would be prepared to act on any answer he would get. Cloud was also his teacher, his study partner and close friend. If nothing else they could be lovers out of sheer convenience. Maybe that's how it was with Sora and Riku. Looking at it objectively, having his lover and best friend as the same person wouldn't be half bad. From an objective standpoint that is.

"Why?" he asked, more out of curiosity to see what kind of answer he would get then anything else. Cloud would probably have some logically sound line of reasoning and a dry humor kind of joke, which he did, but that wasn't the answer he gave.

"You… are my friend. Its kind of obvious how we're always together, so obviously Sephiroth knows how I feel about you. Its not… easy for me to connect to people. Since you can, he wants to take you away, leave me with nothing and believe that the darkness… his way is the only way. By myself, its hard to resist him… but while I won't let you get involved directly, you can still help me out by giving me someone to fight for besides myself. It made me feel silly agreeing to train you when I need your strength a lot more then you need mine." Throughout his entire speech, Cloud's light blue eyes stared into Leon's green ones. It wasn't just that Cloud wasn't the type to lie, and certainly never to his best friend, it wasn't how his eyes burned with sincerity or how Leon had never before heard the blond say anywhere near that many words in a row. He was also tired of always having to hold something back… It was nice to have someone he could just be himself around and so he made his decision

"Alright. So what is this? Just sex? Or do you want this to go past that." Leon was curious. He had in his head the mental image of Sora and Riku always hanging all over each other. He would definitely have a problem being affectionate in public. Judging by his grimace, Cloud felt the same way.

"Just sex is fine. Whether it becomes anything else, we'll just wait and see."

Leon nodded and slipped off the counter, walking slowly with an almost surreal feeling towards the bed… Cloud's bed. Though he kept calm on the outside as he sat on the edge of it, inside his heart was racing. He looked up and watched with a kind of odd fascination as the blond tossed his shirt away then dropped his pants. When he sat down, neither Cloud nor Leon wore anything save their boxers, in green and blue respectively. At first, Cloud tried to push the other teen down on his back so he was surprised when that teen twisted his body to come out on top. Cloud stared up into those mischievous green eyes that sparkled with a hint of…. challenge?

Smirking, Cloud twisted his leg up and around Leon's stomach in a scissor hold to retake dominance. The two wrestled around like that for several minutes, but though small, the sheer number of his injuries kept Leon from being able to win even with Cloud taking it easy on him. He did give it a good shot though, even going so far as to reach down and blatantly grab a handful of green boxers and the hardness beneath. That caught the blond by surprise but in the end it was Leon who was pinned on his back.

"Have you ever done this before?" Cloud asked as he slowly rid his partner of his final piece of clothing. Leon blushed, shaking his head as he lay there, completely exposed that the blond eyed with obvious desire as he opened a bottle, probably grabbed when they were still in the bathroom and coated his fingers in its contents. Leon thought absently about how, though he hid it well, Cloud really was just a mass of hormones beneath it all. An instant later that mass of hormones had a finger sliding up into him.

Wincing, Leon bit his lip. The pain wasn't too bad, but it was a little uncomfortable and soon two more fingers joined the first, twisting and flexing and spreading apart to loosen the tight ring of muscle. It burned but… was oddly stimulating at the same time as he hardened up once again. Once he felt he'd done enough, Cloud finally pushed his boxers off. That was the first time he'd even seen a blush grace the blonds' cheeks.

Leon also smirked as he noticed something interesting. He grinned as Cloud slathered his hard length of flesh with the contents of the bottle, for it let him see that he was the bigger one. That wasn't to say that Cloud's erect length wasn't respectable, but Leon had him beat by a small margin.

"I see what you're grinning" Cloud muttered , pushing the boy's legs apart and sliding his slick length of flesh into Leon's body. Leon hissed, trying to stay relaxed as his body tried to clamp down and halt both this invasion and the pain it brought. He spread his legs farther, trying to stay as open as he could manage as Cloud slowly, inch by inch was swallowed up by hot caverns within his lovers body. Leon kept his eyes clenched shut. He hadn't realized how much it would _hurt_, but it didn't stay that way too long. Soon Cloud was fully sheathed. He wanted so badly to move and claim his unexplored territory but he force himself to wait, motionless until Leon's eyes opened and he gave a nod of approval. Cloud rolled his hips back until just the tip of his erect cock remained in Leon's body, watching the boy sigh with loss of feeling filled. He wouldn't feel empty for long though. Cloud thrust back in hard, and Leon gasped, arcing his back as Cloud set a rough pace, moving fast and moving hard against the boy beneath him. Each thrush hit someplace slightly different, like he was systematically exploring Leon's body, searching for something, though Leon had no idea what.

He found out a moment later when Cloud slammed into something that had waves of pleasure overloading his senses. Maybe he screamed, he didn't remember and didn't really care. "Cloud, there… Do it again!" he choked out as the blond continued to hammer away at it, nearly overloading Leon's mind. He wanted to scream and cry and moan and beg for more. His own cock ached horribly but though he hadn't touched it, milky white drops of precum adorned its tip. Cloud didn't want to be selfish and hog it all to himself so he took a light grip on around Leon's erection, just holding his hand there as the force of his thrusts knocked Leon up into his hand. It gave him some stimulation but not enough to get off, at least not quickly. It was coming, but _so slow_!

Cloud's thrusting sped up further, slapping his hips against Leon as he reduced to boy to incoherent sputtering. He could feel it… he wouldn't be lasting much longer, and neither would Leon from the looks of it. Cloud slowly tightened his grip on the other's length, trying to hold on to the pit of white heat building in his stomach and threatening to spread and consume everything else. Beneath him, the now audible moans and the heavy panting from his partner told him the boy was close. Cloud took an actual hold of Leon, stroking him in time with the pounding thrusts into the boy's rear.

Almost… he was so close… Almost…

Leon cried out as his body tensed up, clenching around Cloud and firing off warm streams of quicksilver to run down his chest, leaving him panting and exhausted, but the way he suddenly clenched his muscles was more then Cloud could take and he practically exploded with his own torrent of cum, leaving Leon to lunge up and wrap his arms around Cloud and just cling to the only solid thing he knew to ride out the waves of both their climaxes.

Leon really had been through a lot that day, so it was understandable for him to just pass out from exhaustions. Cloud however stayed awake, just staring at his sleeping partner. _'Now I have someone to fight for. You will not have me this time Sephiroth' _and while Cloud wanted to believe it was true, he could imagine the taunting maniacal laughter somewhere off in the darkness.


End file.
